With the advent of new-generation electronic devices, such as smartwatches, smartphones, and/or handheld personal digital assistants, a need for a more secure way of device authentication has increased. Traditionally, a limited-digit personal identification number (PIN) code is used to unlock such electronic devices. However, as users now save substantially more critical data in their new-generation electronic devices, such as an automated teller machine (ATM) codes, and/or bank account details, a need for a higher-level security has become imperative. One way to introduce such high-level security is to increase the length of the PIN codes. However, this may lead to additional time and effort to unlock the electronic devices.
In certain scenarios, the user may desire to quickly use the electronic device for accessing the device fucntionality in just a couple of seconds. For example, the user may face an instant opportunity to click a picture with a smartphone or may want to add contact information or a note without the inconvenience of manually logging into the smartphone. Thus, the user may miss the opportunity to click the picture or may take longer time to log into the smartphone if the user were to provide a lengthy PIN code to access the smartphone. Thus, the existing techniques of authentication to access the electronic device may not always provide a desired level of ease and prompt access to the user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.